Did You Forget?
by earthtobritt
Summary: It was a special day in Forget-Me-Not Valley. To bad Gray had to go and ruin it for Claire. Will he be able to make it up the the farmer? Read to find out. Bad summary, I know. Please read. One-shot.


**This is just a little one-shot I wrote a long time ago that I decided to upload. Ha ha, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Morning was upon us. I grinned happily as I checked my clock on the bed side table and I jumped straight out of bed. My feet made contact with the cold wooden floor and the fall air chilled me slightly, but I was in to good of a mood to care much. I slid out of my bed clothes and into my flannel shirt and overalls. I finger comb my blonde flowing hair and wipe all traces of sleep from my brilliant cerulean eyes. My smile of excitement felt permanently plastered on my face, and it was beginning to hurt my cheeks. My smile grew as I thought back to what was making me so excited and I found I didn't care about the pain.<p>

I check the clock and see that the brilliant red numbers glared six in the morning, but I didn't care. I ran headlong towards the Inner Inn and burst through the door. I scare a sleepy Ruby, who was standing behind the counter, and I wave in greeting and apology. She grinned at me when she saw I was heading towards the stairs, and this once it didn't bother me that she knew just how head over heels I was for a certain blacksmith from Mineral Town. I took the stairs leading up to the second level three at a time and I stall in front of the door that lead to the room reserved for Mineral Town boys.

Why am I so happy, you may ask. Well, today is a special day and the one boy I loved just so happened to be in the Valley. He wasn't going to be very thrilled at me waking him up so early, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. He acted like we were in a strictly platonic relationship, and I was determined to show him that this wasn't the case in my eyes. I loved him, and I have since the moment I layed my eyes on him that one sleepy morning two seasons ago. Today was my last chance to change things before he got more serious with Mary, Mineral Town's librarian.

I open the door slowly and I grin as I look across the room and spot a curled up bundle of beautiful human. I flip on the light switch and look over his angelic face. His golden hair was ruffled and sprayed across his pillow as he slept with abandonment. His face was so peaceful, so unlike his normal, guarded expression he usually wore. He huffed slightly in his sleep and turned onto his back. I grinned mischievously as I approached his bed in the back of the room and took a deep breath before jumping onto his bed and straddling his lean hips.

"Gray! Wake up!" I yelled at him while shaking his shoulders violently.

He snapped awake and yelled disoriented, before pushing me off of him and onto the floor, "What the hell?"

He peered at me closely, as if I was a stranger, before sighing angrily, "Claire, what the hell could you possibly want at.." he paused to look at the clock and then groaned, "six ten in the morning?"

I grinned from my perch on the floor and didn't let his gruff tone get to me. I would be pissed too if I was rudely awakened. I got to my feet and sat down at the edge of the bed before answering the boy.

"What season is it?" I questioned him and his adorable face clouded with confusion.

"Fall. Claire, are you taking some kind of medication I should know about?" he asked me while reaching up to check my forehead for a temperature.

I swatted his hand away and shook my head no, "I'm completely fine. What day is it?"

"The twentieth. I don't see where this is going..." he trailed off in a confused voice but I wasn't going to give in and tell him.

"Guess what's so special about this day." I prodded and he was silent as he thought for a moment.

He sighed after a few seconds, "I don't know." he whined before gasping, "Shit! I was supposed to meet Mary at six thirty this morning to show her around town!" he yelled while struggling to untangle his feet from his blanket.

My eyes widened as I watched him race around the room trying to locate a clean shirt, "But..." I tried to protest but he cut me off.

"Sorry, Claire. Can this conversation wait? I have to go." he retorted while shrugging out of his shirt and into a clean one.

"It can't wait though. I don't know if I will see you again today!" I whined as he pulled on a pair of jeans and his work boots.

He leaned down to smile at me, "If all works out, I won't be going back to Mineral Town single. Wish me luck!" he exclaimed before leaning down to kiss my forehead lightly.

He ran towards the door and slammed it behind him. I heard him rush down the stairs and outside of the inn. That slam seemed to resonate in my head for what felt like an eternity. My heart broke into what felt like a million, jagged little pieces cutting into my delicate flesh as the complete and utter silence surrounded me. I picked up Gray's hat from the bedside table. He had been in such a rush to meet Mary that he had forgotten his prized possession. He really must be in love with her. She was a lucky girl.

I set his hat down on the bed gently and get up from his unmade bed. The springs creaked as I stood up, the only noise in the room, and I exited the room. I can't believe he forgot. I was so sure he was going to remember. I was looking forward to seeing his face light up in excitement when I walked into his room. Who was more important though? I was just the lowly farmer girl who was trying to be friends with someone who obviously didn't feel the same as me. I should have known.

I made my way down the stairs, slower this time, and I stop when I hear Ruby address me, "Oh! Claire, I forgot to give this to you earlier." she handed me a extravagant cake with beautiful swirls across the top, "Happy birthday, Claire."

**/**

A week had passed since then, and my heart still ached with each moment passing and each thought of what could have been. I made my way to his room, six o'clock in the morning, but this time I wasn't excited to see him. I didn't want to hear how his day went with Mary. I didn't want to look at his handsome face and see the man I was in love with. I didn't want to love him anymore, it was just too painful to endure for much longer.

I open the door to the Inner Inn and wave unenthusiastically at Ruby behind the counter. Her face clouded in confusion when she spots my sorrowful expression and I shake my head at her. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I didn't want to cry anymore. I was done crying over him. I take the stairs up to his room and take a deep breath before opening the door to his room. He was already awake and, when he sees that it's me coming to visit him, he shoots straight towards me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Claire, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have let me leave you! You should have conked me over the head with something or threatened to take away my hat or something. I feel so awful that I forgot, but I have no excuse really. If you don't forgive me, I totally understand. I am such an asshole." he rushed to say in a sorrowful voice

I shrugged as well as I could in his arms, "It's okay, Gray. No big deal." I fibbed and he pulled back to glare at me.

"Yes, it is a big deal! Damn it! I feel like such a asshole." he yelled and I patted him lightly on his arm.

"You're not an asshole, Gray. You can't always remember everything. I'm not mad at you." I told him honestly, and I wasn't mad at him. Not anymore at least.

He sighed before plopping down on the bed in defeat, "I have a present for you. If you will still take it, I would like to give it to you."

He took out a small red box with a large sparkling bow on the top. I sat down next to his still form before taking the box from his large hand. I carefully unwrapped the present and set the paper beside me before lifting the lid. What I found nestled cozily in the bottom took my breath away. A brilliantly shining blue feather sat in the bottom, its feathers glittering in the dim light. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and found him watching me closely.

"Do you know what this is for?" I questioned him, trying not to get my hopes up.

He nodded at me, "You give it to the person you love. I know all about it."

I took a deep breath, "What about Mary? I thought you loved her."

He shook his head at me sadly, "I thought I loved her. There's a difference between the two. When I remembered that it was your birthday, my heart did this weird flip thing and I felt like crying. I knew if it was Mary, I would never feel like that. So I left her with Cliff and went to go buy you this. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and try to make up my mistake by making each birthday better then the last. So, will you marry me?" he asked hopefully and I grinned before shaking my head yes.

"I will marry you." I responded and he grinned at me happily before kissing me enthusiastically.

Okay, so Gray isn't perfect. No one is though. He was still the man I loved, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? Leave me a review and tell me!**


End file.
